Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of a vast array of electronic devices. As just a few examples, the devices include smart phones, high performance computer systems, navigation devices, and music players. Regardless of the device, one common goal is to increase processing speeds to accommodate increasingly sophisticated functionality. Continued improvement in electronic devices will help meet this goal, and others.